Sunny Rain
by TalkingMime
Summary: It's raining on a sunny day. But having nothing to do, and being helplessly trapped in boredom's grasp, Flea looks for a way to keep himself entertained, at the expense of none other than the undeniably lovable Ozzie.


Sunny Rain

TalkingMime09

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chrono Trigger_. Just borrowing a few of the characters.

Author Notes: Just a bit of fun, written from Flea's point of view.

-----

It was raining. Or at least it looked like it was from what I could tell. Water was streaming down the window pane in an unusually smooth and hurried fashion. It was raining? No, that couldn't be right.

I peered out between the window blinds. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was proudly shining in all its summertime glory. But it was raining. Sort of; I couldn't really tell through the streams of water that covered the windows.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't raining. But if it wasn't, why would there be water rushing down the window pane?

I glanced over my shoulder at Ozzie to see if the strange phenomenon had caught his attention as well. Apparently not. The Mighty Green One, too busy in his endeavors of creating evil save point look-a-likes to plot in the dungeons, had taken no notice of the "rain". None at all.

A mischievous grin began to pull at the corners of my lips. Why not turn this into amusement? After all, Lord Magus seemed preoccupied with something else lately and hasn't dished out any orders in a week… leaving us generals bored stiff. Of course, amusement comes with a price. But Ozzie barely had any dignity left to lose, right?

"Ozzie!"

The Great Green One continued to inch a handful of white sparkles together as he answered with an annoyed, "What?"

I smirked. Easily irritated, were we?

"It's raining!" I cried.

"That's impossible." Ozzie responded, never looking up from his project. "The weather today is just dreadfully sunny…"

"Look for yourself!" I continued with my act. "It's raining! There's water pouring from the heavens!"

Disbelievingly, the Green One stumbled over to the window and squinted, carefully stared at the water running down from above. He pulled back in surprise.

"It- It _is_ raining!"

I pretended to look concerned. "Perhaps Magus's planning to punish us, and is sending us rain on a sunny day, to show his might!"

"Why- why would he do that?" Ozzie stammered, backing himself up to the wall. Wow, he was buying this…

"I don't know. Did you do something wrong? I know I haven't!" I called at him in a panic-filled voice. Finally, those drama lessons were paying off. I eyed the Green One carefully as I hid a smirk.

Ozzie, on the other hand, looked terrified. "N- No!"

"Are you sure?" I exclaimed, pushing for an answer.

A short pause, accompanied by silence. Confession time.

"Yes!" the green mystic finally burst, now in tears. "Yes! I stole the cape from Lord Magus's laundry! But- but, I just wanted to try it on! It looked so cool!"

"Go, repent! Go to Lord Magus and repent!"

Without a word, the Great Green One nodded and scurried off to the Lord's chamber. Once he was gone, I burst out in a fit of laughter. That had worked better than I thought it would have.

"Something funny?"

As I stifled my last snickers, I found myself looking up to a tall, purple figure. Well, if it wasn't Slash.

I tried to shrug nonchalantly in response, but with the thoughts of what fate would befall the poor, green idiot when he disturbed Lord Magus in his work in my head did little to help suppress he occasional snort and smirk.

The purple swordsman raised an eyebrow at me, or at least that's what he would have done had he any eyebrows. "Care to share what's so amusing?"

I let out another snicker. "Ozzie went to Lord Magus to repent for his sins," I managed in a mocking tone.

Another eyebrow that wasn't raised. "What… sins?"

I was finally starting to calm down "He stole Lord Magus's laundry." The hilarity in that statement sent me back into hysterics and earned me a "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" look.

"I see…" he replied carefully.

I could tell he didn't see at all. Maybe I should clear it up for him. After all, why not let Slash in on the mirth? But then again, it was so much more fun watching him sulk around in the castle, wondering what exactly it was that I was hiding from him.

"Anyway," he shifted his eyes to the windows, "it seems that it's raining. Kind of odd, isn't it?"

Well, if I wasn't going to make things easier for him, why not just frustrate him in the process?

"Don't worry, dear Slash," I murmured in a feminine tone. I wrapped one arm around his waist and whispered seductively in his ear, "I'll explain everything to you."

Slash made a face and removed my arm. "Flea, don't even start with your 'so-called feminine charm.' It's disgusting. Just forget it."

With that, he stomped away, obviously upset that he didn't know what was going on. Well, he would have stomped away, that is, if he hadn't known a handy levitation spell that was so much gentler on the castle floors.

I smirked. Tormenting the two of them was so much fun. But now that I had a composed moment to myself, I wondered, why exactly was there water falling from above anyway?

--

High above, outside of the top floor of the dark, gloomy castle set on the northern side of a continent placed slightly east of Truce, a window washer wiped off a little more dirt, letting the water run onto the windows below.

He had been hired for this job by a pale-skinned man that had not revealed his name. But the window washer secretly called him Mr. All-Too-Freaky-Looking Scythe Person with Pointy Ears. Quite a mouthful, yes, but it already failed to include any reference to his client's unnaturally crimson irises. Nor did the ridiculously long name give any mention of the client's look that could kill, that is, if looks could kill.

Time passed as the window washer worked, moving from window to window. But as he was finishing up the last of the top floor's window, his ears began to detect voices, unquestionably belonging to a mystic from inside the castle.

_"Lord Magus! I've come to repent!"_

The window washer paused briefly, curious. What exactly was happening inside the castle anyway?

_"Repent?"_

Another voice. A cold one, most likely the client's.

_"Please forgive me, Lord Magus! I should have never thought I could outsmart you! Please forgive this unworthy one! I beg you do not strike me down; I bow down before your display of omnipotence! I did not realize you could control the weather! Please, allow me to redeem myself!"_

A pause.

_"Ozzie, I don't know what the hell your talking about, but in the name of Zeal and all that is holy, get out of my sight!" _

A whimper, then scrambling feet.

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"Hold on! Where's the laundry? Where'd you put my cloak?"_

The first voice belonging to the mystic begged for mercy.

_"I'll bring it Lord Magus! Don't hurt me!"_

The clank of hurried footsteps through the halls began to sound, and eventually they died away. Then a sigh.

_"Worthless moron."_

The window washer blinked a couple times after taking in the entire exchange. Shaking his head, he went back to work and decided that eavesdropping had been pointless, and simply led to more confusion.

So once more, water began to spill onto the window panes and rush down towards the bottom. From the inside, it seemed as if it was raining.

Fin

-----

Heh, like I said, just a little bit of fun. Review if you'd like; it would be appreciated!


End file.
